Papercut
by SunshineStarDust
Summary: Draco doesn't trust the muggle things Harry keeps bringing into the house - especially this new and odd machine. Drarry, kinda.


Draco scowled at the odd device, poking at it hesitantly with his wand and wondering what on earth it could be. When it responded with an odd whirring noise, he jumped back with a look of utter terror. There was a click from a camera, and Draco turned to face his husband.

"This is one for the album, definitely," Harry affirmed to himself out loud, setting down the camera - one of the only magical items that he seemed to like, Draco often mused bitterly.

Draco shook it off like a ruffled bird. The picture could not be worse than the ones it would be joining. "What infernal device did you bring into my house this time?"

"Our house," Harry corrected with that stupid little grin that Draco hated as much as he loved. "And it's called a printer."

Draco glared at it again and said distastefully, "Those things you said you wanted to introduce to the Ministry of Magic?"

"I'm surprised you retained that much from what I talked about," Harry said, his smile quickly shifting into smirk.

Draco remembered this particular conversation quite well. It had, after all, quickly turned into an argument (which wasn't entirely uncommon in their household) after he pointed out that there was, in fact, a spell for whatever this printer was designed to do. And magic was superior, after all. Harry had, as per usual, argued with him and insisted on showing it to the Ministry, but he hadn't expected Harry to actually bring one into their house. Actually - yes. Yes he did.

"Well Kingsley really liked the idea, you know, being able to print copies of stuff with little to no work…" Harry drifted off at Draco's doubtful look. "He suggested a handful of us try them in our houses before introducing them to the office though." Now Harry looked slightly annoyed at the expression clearly spread across Draco's face. "And for the last time they're not dangerous!"

"Sure it's not, Potter," Draco muttered after a few moments of silence. He gave the dreaded machine one final glare before turning on his heel and leaving the room. "But that's what you said about that blasted toaster too."

* * *

The printer was, much to Draco's unhappiness, a very nice addition to the house. At any given hour, one would hear the quiet whirl of the scanner or the rushed clicks as it spat out papers at a speed that could only be the product of magical alterations. Draco had become quite adjusted to it, and barely noticed it if he could help it.

Sometimes other witches and wizards were flicking around their house, getting things copied and printed before taking off through the floo without so much as a word. Draco wouldn't usually mind this - it was a common occurrence back at the Malfoy manor too - but it also meant that the printer was a success.

And Harry would not shut up about it. Once so sure about it's danger, Draco now deflated whenever the topic was brought up, but that didn't mean he didn't try to argue either way. It was just that with each passing day, his arguments became weaker.

It was destined to happen eventually, though. And when it did, Harry was conveniently out of town. Draco, happy to have the house to himself, was exploiting the freedom. Able to do anything without Harry seeing…

His attention quickly turned to the printer. Harry would never let him live it down if he was seen trying it out but now.. with Harry out of the house, he had all the freedom he wanted.

Draco approached the machine slowly - he was not having a repeat of the toaster incident or the movie player disaster. He had his wand at the ready and he would not hesitate to destroy it should something happen.

Nothing did.

He started it with ease, just the way he had heard Harry explain hundreds of times before. Everything was fairly self explanatory, and he found himself printing off pages with a surprising amount of ease…

Of course, this stuff was built so that Muggles could understand it. He couldn't expect very difficult… But then, looks could be deceiving. After all, the toaster had been just as simple to understand and that had end with (admittedly exaggerated) destruction.

But this… wasn't actually as bad as Draco wanted it to be.

* * *

Harry was on his way home when he got the call, and he knew instantly who it was from. Hermione was one of the few people that bothered with cellphones when there were so many other ways of communication within the wizarding world.

He answered immediately, and was instantly assaulted by shouts on the other end - the loudest from Hermione. There was a crash and a bang, and sudden silence.

"…Hermione? Do I want to know?"

The silence dragged on a few more moments before Hermione finally replied. "I honestly don't know why you married this man, Harry." There was a muffled shout that sounded something like 'Granger!' in the background, and Harry rolled his eyes. "I dropped by to print some things out… Just in time too. But you'll still need to invest in a new printer. Someone blew the old one up."

'I told you it was dangerous!' Echoed faintly in the background, and Harry numbly asked, "What's the damage?"

"Surprisingly not as bad as the toaster. Your office might need some refurbishing."

"And Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed from the other side of the phone. "He has a paper cut."


End file.
